Mixing apparatus of this kind are especially suitable for use when de-icing aircraft. It is necessary to be able to carry out the de-icing work in the course of a very short time and with an accurately set mixing ratio of the liquid. Since the liquids used for de-icing are very sensitive to mechanical influcence possibly causing a degradation, it is also desirable in the liquid-media system to avoid pump systems and valve systems likely to contribute to the degradation.
A previously known mixing apparatus, constructed with a view to solve these problems, comprises hydraulic motors connected in series with a common hydraulic pressure pump and each having a volume per revolution that can be varied from a maximum to a minimum and vice versa, said motors for purposes of adjustment being simultaneously controlled inversely proportionally by a control signal, cf. DK patent No. 164,262.